Flores do Campo
by Feer.MZB
Summary: Eram como flores do campo, livres e incontroláveis à sua maneira. Escrita para o Projeto Childhood Living - S/B


**N/A:** Esqueçam a diferença de idade entre Sirius e Bella. Ia ser praticamente impossível de escrever com a diferença. Quando o Sirius já tivesse a idade suficiente pra pelo menos pensar no que fala, a Bella nem ia ser tão criança assim. Portanto...

* * *

**Flores do campo**

" _Eram como flores do campo, livres e incontroláveis à sua maneira."_

Sirius estava sozinho e silencioso, sentado por entre os lírios, no grande jardim da Mansão Black. Eram as férias de Hogwarts e ele se sentia tremendamente sozinho por estar de volta. Longe de seus amigos, de sua verdadeira família. Rabiscava rapidamente uma breve carta para seu melhor amigo, James Potter. Era melhor que sua mãe não visse para quem escrevia, se não seu castigo seria impiedoso. Negros fios de cabelo caíam nos olhos do menino, de apenas onze anos, e ele teimava em colocá-los atrás da orelha.

Não muito longe, Bellatrix sentia-se imensamente entediada no trabalho que sua mãe a obrigava a desempenhar. Druella fazia pequenos buracos com os dedos na terra úmida e sua filha depositava as pequenas sementes em sua futura casa. A menina não gostava de todas aquelas flores que a mulher insistia em plantar, não gostava de suas cores, nem de todos os insetos que elas atraíam. Apesar de que, no fundo, ela não se importava.

Seguia em sua tarefa, três ou quatro sementes em cada buraco, em fileiras de nove buracos. Tudo extremamente contado e controlado. Diante da matemática tediosa, algo chamou sua atenção. Logo ali, no canteiro de lírios, Algo se mexia, num ritmo cadenciado, e ela imaginou se conseguiria dançar com as batidas.

Usando a velha desculpa de ir procurar por um copo d'água, a menina abandonou a mãe no trabalho. Mas, ao invés de seguir para o destino inventado, ela encontrou seu primo, logo ali, no canteiro de lírios. Sentou-se ao seu lado, recebendo uma fria recepção do companheiro de canteiro.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando os rabiscos mal planejados que saíam da pena de Sirius. Reconheceu o nome do destinatário. Aquilo não significava boa coisa.

- Seu amiguinho grifinório? – ela sorriu, um certo brilho cruel apareceu em seus olhos. – Titia Walburga vai ficar tão feliz quando ouvir falar disso.

- Não faça isso, Bellatrix – ele disse com um tom sério na voz. Apesar de jovem, Sirius não podia negar a força predominante nos Black. – Você sabe que o retorno será pior.

- Retorno? Aquelas peças mal pregadas que você inventa de vez em quando? Vá em frente, isso só dará mais motivos para a felicidade da titia. E como eu adoro deixá-la feliz! – ela tinha uma certa insanidade na voz .

- Saia daqui, sua idiota! – ele exclamou com raiva. Mas ela não acatou a ordem, e continuou sentada ao lado de Sirius. Ele continuava escrevendo, mas ela não se importou com o conteúdo da carta.

Em sua, agora solitária, tarefa de plantar novas primaveras, Druella Black percebeu a movimentação no canteiro de lírios. Algo a dizia que Bellatrix não achara seu copo d'água. Seguiu os movimentos e viu sua filha e o primo sentados juntos. Lançou um olhar curioso à cena.

- Olha, que bonitinhos! Tão jovens e já sabem qual será seu futuro. Vocês darão um bom casamento, ah se darão! – ela sorriu, dissimulada, e ignorou os olhares desinteressados dos dois.

Druella sorria para tudo e para todos, o que a fazia parecer bondosa, apesar de fútil. Mas nada havia de bondoso nos olhos azuis, que tinham todos os detalhes em alta conta. Bellatrix sabia disso e odiava.

– É uma pena que tenha entrado na Grifinória, Sirius, realmente uma pena. Mas espero que saiba recompensar a vergonha que nos fez passar. Assim, você e minha Bellinha podem continuar com a linhagem pura dos Black – o sorriso ainda estava lá. – Agora, vamos comigo, Bella. Temos muitas primaveras para plantar – ela pegou a mão da filha e a levou até o futuro canteiro florido.

- Eu não vou me casar com Sirius – Bellatrix disse num tom de clara irritação.

- Não se achar algo melhor, meu amor – de novo, o sorriso dissimulado. A garota revirou os olhos. – Tenho que mudar alguns detalhes do jardim. O que acha de um canteiro de flores do campo bem ali? – ela apontou o lugar onde pretendia fazer a mudança.

- Flores do campo, num jardim, são uma idiotice. Por que colocá-las num jardim, se pertencem ao campo? – Bella olhou friamente para a mãe e seguiu para longe dela. Antes de estar muito longe, conseguiu ouvir a mulher dizer: "Mesmo assim, ficariam lindas perto das tulipas.

* * *

**N/A: **Ficlet saída de um espirro numa madrugada de insônia. Um espirro bem produtivo, já que além dessa, produziu 'Bubblegum' também. Logo logo eu posto ela aqui.

Provavelmente participando do Projeto Childhood Living do 6V. Provavelmente, porque eu pedi o item, nem fui respondida ainda, mas já escrevi a fic e tudo. ;x Aconselho a todos a passarem lá, realmente lindoso o projeto.

Um obrigado muuito especial à incrível betaa hidetherum/maryee. Ela é tão chique que tem vários nomes, meu bem. ;d Valeeu mesmoo, amoree. Até porque, se eu não a conhecesse eu provavelmete nunca escreveria fics fofuletes, como essa e Bubblegum. [tá nem são tãoo fofuletes, mas é bem melhor do que todo o meu histórico de angst o__o] E aí vai mais uma super recomendação das fics delaa. São beem melhores que as minhas, podem ler sem medoo. HAUSHSAHU.

Parabéns por ter lido até agora, você merece um beijo.

Deixe uma review, e ganhe outro beijo. Aí vai ter dois pra coleção. :D


End file.
